Who Stole My Docs?
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Someone steals Doctor Mario's notes on how to make clones more unique. That does not bode well for the Smashers, because if there's one thing you don't wanna mess with, it's a pissed off doctor, especially one that's a stronger clone of an adventuring Italian plumber...


**Who Stole My Docs?  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Doctor Mario was trying his best to become more unique, doing some training with the likes of Lucario, R.O.B., and the female Wii Fit Trainer as he was using more unique moves than he demonstrated during his time fighting around in the Melee era. After an extensive fighting session in the Super Smash Bros Mansion's garden in the middle of the building in its own outdoor section with a visible electronic screen reflecting the actual outdoors, the Italian doctor wiped his forehead as he called it a night, waving to the Smashers he fought with, smiling as he nodded his head.

"Phew! That was a good match-a." Dr. Mario stated as he headed upstairs to his bedroom, where he relocated his lab as he reached the room, opening it up and gasping in horror to see it completely devastated. "_Oh no! What the hell happened!?_"

The room was entirely trashed, and the lab definitely looked like someone was scourging inside it as the doctor dashed in, panting as he looked all around, noticing several important documents missing as he gasped, placing his hands on his face.

"No... _no!_" Dr. Mario exclaimed as he slammed his fists on the desk, shaking his head. "Goddamn it, no! Where did my notes go!? Who took it!?"

Silver The Hedgehog knocked on the door as he peeked in, wondering what was going on. "Hey doc, are you feeling fine?"

"Am I feeling fine!?" Dr. Mario exclaimed angrily as he grabbed Silver, staring right in his eyes, shaking the anthropomorphic hedgehog. "I just had a lowlife thief bust into my lab, and I don't know who did it!"

Silver gulped as he began sweating nervously. "Well, whoever was responsible could still be inside the mansion..."

"Well it's time to get looking! Come on!" Dr. Mario exclaimed as he dashed out, dragging Silver alongside him as Silver screamed, surprised at how fast the doctor was going.

* * *

Later, in the Smash Mansion's giant cafeteria, Lady Palutena farted loudly as she felt her tight green jeans puff up, letting out deep pitched bassy poots that echoed throughout the entire cafeteria as nearly everyone groaned, with Palutena giggling as Peach and Wario both applauded her for her tuba like flatulence.

"Whoo! You go, girl! Blast it!" Peach exclaimed as she pumped her arms, "Blast dat gas!"

"Wahaha! And while you're at it, shake that bubble butt, yeah!" Wario added as he clapped several times and then cheered, doing his clapping animation from Brawl.

"Thank you, you guys are too kind." Palutena stated as she placed her hands on her butt and belted out one more bass poot, only to be knocked down on the table by Dr. Mario, who whizzed right by with Silver still dragged, causing the goddess to release an endless stream of bassy farts that continuously puffed up her jeans.

Popo blushed as he held down his blue parka, with Megaman noticing as he tapped him. Popo turned to him, crossing his legs.

"Dude, why are you embarrassed?" Megaman asked as he moved his mechanical hands around.

Popo shook his head as he glanced at Palutena's farting butt, feeling his clothing get tighter. "I'm not embarrassed. I just find this... kinky."

Megaman's eyes widened in shock as he slowly moved away from Popo, patting the aroused blue eskimo boy on the back as Peach and Wario kept cheering on the gassy Palutena, with the other Smashers leaving the now smelly cafeteria in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, after zipping through the hallways in the mansion. Dr. Mario and Silver were at the donut shop, with Dr. Mario looking around as Silver panted, with Jigglypuff and Ganondorf both glancing at each other, and then at Dr. Mario.

"Somethin's up, doc?" Ganondorf asked as he munched on a chocolate covered donut.

Dr. Mario nodded as he frantically moved his arms around. "Yeah! Some jerk stole my documents to make clonish characters more unique! And trashed my room! _And my lab!_"

"That's terrible!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she had her stubby pink arms on her puffy face, quite shocked as Ganondorf was also shocked.

Silver sighed as he placed his right hand on his head, muttering to himself, "Mamma mia, this is going to be a long night..."


End file.
